Recession Proof
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de Recession Proof (7x14). Des jours durant, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter au maximum, et ne pas avoir à lui fournir une véritable réponse quant à sa venue au gala de charité en son honneur qui se tenait le vendredi. Il avait en quelque sorte fallu qu'elle lui coure après pour avoir des explications, qui n'avaient clairement pas été celles qu'elle attendait.


_Hi guys ! Comment vous allez depuis la dernière fois, maintenant que le printemps est parmi nous ? Bon par contre effectivement on le cherche encore, il combat toujours avec l'hiver pour l'instant, qu'on se le dise. Bref, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous profitez de vos vacances si elles ont déjà commencé, ou que vous en profiterez au moment venu. Quoi qu'il en soit, je reviens ici avec un nouvel OS, et cette fois-ci, il s'agit de quelques chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis bien longtemps, depuis The Choice pour être honnête. Comme vous avez pu l'apercevoir dans le résumé, il s'agit d'une scène alternative et, comme son nom l'indique, elle reprend l'épisode 7x14, "**Recession Proof**". _

_À ce propos, il est un peu particulier. En effet, je vous avais précédemment expliqué avoir encore quelques écrits datant de l'époque où j'ai réalisé ma "pause". Et bien celui s'avère être le dernier que j'avais d'avance à ce moment-là, mais contrairement aux autres, je ne l'avais jamais terminé. Il avait été rédigé à moitié puis oublié, c'est donc le premier que j'ai retravaillé lorsque j'ai songé à reprendre les fictions. Il date donc à la fois de 2016 et de 2019, mais je n'avais de toute façon pas le cœur à m'en __débarrasser, c'était important pour moi d'y mettre le point final. À présent c'est fait et j'en suis plutôt ravie, parce qu'il va marquer le point de départ d'histoires de ce fait plus récentes, avec mon style probablement plus mature. _

_Maintenant que vous savez tout ça, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je vous laisse passer à la lecture. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir vos retours. Et vous savez où me contacter si vous le souhaitez, je suis toujours à votre disposition. Sur ce, passez un bon moment, et prenez soin de vous._

_See ya !_

* * *

_**Recession Proof**_

Des jours durant, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter au maximum, et ne pas avoir à lui fournir une véritable réponse quant à sa venue au gala de charité en son honneur qui se tenait le vendredi. Il avait en quelque sorte fallu qu'elle lui coure après pour avoir des explications, qui n'avaient clairement pas été celles qu'elle attendait. Blablabla, ça lui était sorti de la tête, blablabla, il ne se souvenait plus du genre, bref tout ça parce qu'il ne viendrait pas. Autant dire que oui, cela n'avait en aucun cas fait plaisir à la jeune femme. Après tout, il était son compagnon, l'hôpital tout entier était au courant de leur relation – la faute à qui ? – et on allait lui remettre un prix, bonjour le message qu'enverrait son absence à ses employés. Mais comme toujours, aux yeux de House, ce n'était rien, les gens penseraient simplement qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. C'était certes la vérité, mais elle était tout de même en droit d'espérer son soutien, non ?

Et pourtant, il avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il plaisantait, et que sa réponse avait été transmise deux jours plus tôt. Tout ça pour des « préliminaires » verbaux... Elle n'avait alors pu s'empêcher de sourire, aux anges. Quand bien même était-elle censée devoir lui en vouloir de l'avoir à ce point fait marcher, elle ne le pouvait pas, parce qu'elle aimait ce genre d'échanges entre eux, ce petit jeu qui s'était naturellement installé entre eux depuis des années déjà, bien avant qu'ils ne se mettent véritablement en couple. Ils fonctionnaient un peu sur le modèle du chat et de la souris, et elle devait reconnaître que cela permettait à leur relation de ne jamais être ennuyeuse. Il était vrai que parfois, elle se serait bien contentée d'une histoire un peu plus simple, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait l'homme qui partageait sa vie, et la complicité qu'ils avaient pu noués – à leur façon – au travers des années.

Mais pour autant, cela ne l'avait pas complètement rassuré quant à la venue de son compagnon à la soirée de gala en son honneur. Elle le savait, elle devait apprendre à lui faire davantage confiance, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser ce pressentiment de côté, s'arrangeant alors pour obtenir l'aide « dissimulée » de Wilson. Sans surprise, ce dernier avait été démasqué, malgré la promesse de lui offrir jusqu'à 300$ s'il parvenait à le faire venir. Elle devait le reconnaître, discuter avec Wilson à la cafétéria le lendemain ne l'avait qu'à moitié rassuré. Elle était tout bonnement incapable d'assurer avec certitude qu'il viendrait bel et bien. D'autant plus que l'attitude de l'Oncologue l'avait en quelque sorte contenté dans son sentiment qu'effectivement, House risquait bien de faire quelque chose d'idiot s'il se déplaçait pour l'évènement. Elle était donc partagée entre la hâte de recevoir son prix et de pouvoir passer la soirée aux côtés de son homme, et la crainte qu'il fasse quelque chose d'idiot ou pire, qu'il lui fasse faux bond.

Le vendredi venu, l'anxiété grimpa en flèche dans l'organisme de la demoiselle. Le cas de House étant à présent réglé, il ne pouvait plus utiliser cette excuse pour ne pas se présenter au gala. Malheureusement, elle demeurait tout à fait consciente que le fait qu'il n'ait pas pu émettre le bon diagnostic à temps l'avait incontestablement affecté et que plus, que jamais, il serait tenté de ne pas venir. Alors elle fit mine de rien au sein du PPTH, puis quitta l'établissement vers 17h, comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle rentra chez elle, câlina un moment sa fille puis fila dans sa chambre pour ensuite s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Douche, soins, coiffage soigné, maquillage « on fleek », tout y passa. Elle redoubla d'efforts comme jamais pour être à son avantage pour la soirée, désireuse de se sentir légitime à cet événement organisé pour « célébrer » sa fidélité à l'établissement et ses bons services. Une idée récurrente lui traversait la tête, mais elle se forçait à ne pas y penser, ou du moins à y songer le moins possible. Elle fixait sans cesse l'écran de son téléphone, mais jamais ce dernier n'afficha une notification, quelle qu'elle soit. Elle devait se faire une raison, il ne viendrait sans doute pas, elle s'y attendait en partie, reconnut-elle. Mais une part d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine déception, elle qui avait tant mis d'espoirs dans sa présence. Certes cette soirée était à son honneur, elle s'apprêtait à recevoir un prix pour ses 15 ans au service du PPTH, mais sincèrement, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : le rendre fier, lui et personne d'autre.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa silhouette dans le miroir, ajustant sa tenue de façon très pointilleuse. Le bordeaux du tissu lui sciait parfaitement au teint, tandis que le vêtement laissait apparaître avec délice ses épaules découvertes. La fine dentelle travaillée avec délicatesse sublimait son décolleté sans non plus le rendre trop osé, sa poitrine était ainsi agréablement mise en valeur. Son corps demeurait délicieusement enveloppé dans la robe, respectant la moindre de ses divines courbes. Une petite traine venait finalement parfaire le tout, dissimulant d'ailleurs les Jimmy Choo qu'elle avait enfilé. Quelques rares bijoux pour ne pas surcharger son apparence, et le tour était joué. C'était un fait, elle savait ce qui lui allait, et comment se mettre en valeur, autant en ce qui concernait son maquillage que les tenues qu'elle portait. Elle avait certes été gâtée génétiquement, mais elle avait aussi un don pour prendre soin d'elle et des autres. Elle était coquette et se plaisait à se sentir bien dans le regard que les autres lui renvoyaient d'elle.

Elle quitta finalement son domicile une bonne trentaine de minutes plus tôt que prévu, après avoir longuement câliné sa fille et lui avoir promis qu'à son retour, même si elle dormait, elle viendrait lui faire de nouveaux bisous par dizaines. Elle conduisit silencieusement jusqu'au PPTH, elle qui d'ordinaire chantonnait longuement dans l'habitacle. Le stress s'emparait grandement d'elle, et la quasi-certaine non-présence de son compagnon n'y était pas pour rien. Une fois son véhicule garé sur la place lui étant réservée, elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, respirant aussi profondément que possible. Elle attrapa ensuite son sac à main Michael Kors, vérifia en vitesse dans son rétroviseur si son sourire « Tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas pour moi » était crédible, puis se dirigea à l'intérieur du bâtiment. À peine eut-elle franchi les portes de l'hôpital que quelques employés vinrent d'ores et déjà la féliciter, assurant qu'ils étaient impatients d'entendre son discours, et qu'elle était tout bonnement sublime. Elle salua autant d'invités que possible puis s'isola un instant dans l'arrière-salle, se laissant retomber sur une chaise. Elle enfuit immédiatement son visage entre ses mains, rassemblant tant bien que mal ses esprits. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle avait cette désagréable sensation d'oublier son discours. Il lui semblait perdre pied, et elle détestait ça. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se ridiculiser... Elle se redressa avec une main contre le mur puis s'approcha lentement de la porte menant à l'amphithéâtre où lui serait remis son prix, avant que la suite de la soirée ne se poursuive dans le hall tout spécialement décoré pour l'occasion.

Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de la poignée, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant tandis qu'elle inspirait le plus profondément possible. Toutes les méthodes de méditation possibles n'y pouvaient rien, elle sentait l'anxiété atteindre son paroxysme en elle. Elle pouvait facilement entendre les divers invités prendre place sur les strapontins, et le micro être vérifié. Bientôt il lui faudrait rejoindre l'estrade, elle ne le savait que trop bien. Elle déplissa en vitesse le bas de sa robe de sa main libre, puis pénétra dans l'immense salle, attendant bien sagement que l'on appelle son nom pour monter sur l'estrade. Elle profita du discours du « maître de cérémonie » pour regarder tout autour d'elle, mais toujours aucune trace de House. Son cœur se serra, ses ongles se plantèrent nerveusement dans sa cuisse à travers le vêtement, et ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Elle se sentait seule, désespérément seule devant cette foule.

Vint finalement le moment tant redouté, où elle dut rejoindre le pupitre sous les applaudissements. Elle afficha le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait en stock et posa ses mains de part et d'autre du micro, observant un instant les divers regards rivés sur elle. Sans plus tarder, elle entama son discours de remerciement, son « cadeau » à la main. Honnêtement, le fait de remercier quelqu'un d'avoir occupé depuis déjà quinze ans un poste avec d'aussi hautes responsabilités que le sien, aussi stressant et contraignant, par une simple montre, ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'était attendue. Et qui plus est, qu'on se le dise, cela n'avait pas même le moindre véritable lien avec ce qu'elle faisait au quotidien dans sa profession. Une plaque, ou au moins un « trophée » du type stéthoscope doré, au moins cela aurait eu du sens. Toutefois, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et prétexta être sincèrement touchée par l'attention, avant de clôturer son monologue sous une nouvelle salve d'applaudissements. Elle remercia les quelques personnes venues lui adresser quelques mots, puis invita tout le monde à rejoindre le hall pour la suite de la réception. Mais au fond de son cœur, elle ressentait principalement de la déception, car IL n'avait pas été présent ce soir. Une fois de plus, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Après tout, aucun membre de sa famille n'était présent ce soir, à ses côtés... C'était à peu près toujours le cas, cela dit. Elle en avait l'habitude à force pourtant, mais cela ne l'empêchait en rien d'en ressentir un pincement.

Néanmoins, du haut de l'amphithéâtre, un homme ne la quittait pas un seul instant du regard. Un large sourire fendait son visage, l'observant alors quitter la pièce sans bouger de sa « cachette », pour finalement attraper sa canne et lui faire réaliser un tour entre ses mains avant qu'elle ne touche à nouveau le sol. Il se redressa après s'être assuré qu'elle avait bien rejoint les autres sans même ne l'avoir aperçu, puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son téléphone. Dans précisément 7 minutes et 52 secondes, tous découvriraient la surprise qu'il avait orchestré, autant dire qu'il brûlait relativement d'impatience. Il ne demandait qu'une chose, voir sa réaction, elle qui le pensait une fois de plus absent. Il jeta ensuite un bref regard à ses côtés, échangeant un sourire ainsi qu'un clin d'œil avec la « chose » à ses côtés. La soirée promettait d'être mémorable, c'était certain. Il était plutôt fier de lui pour avoir à ce point laisser planer le doute, et ce jusqu'au tout dernier moment. L'effet serait clairement des plus mémorables, et d'autant plus magique. Il n'en doutait pas un seul instant...

La jeune femme elle, naviguait déjà au milieu des divers invités, accordant de l'importance à échanger quelques mots avec chacun. Il était important à ses yeux d'accorder un peu de son temps à tous, elle veillait toujours à voir ce que chaque individu avait à montrer au monde, à leur redonner l'intérêt qu'ils méritent. Sa robe épousait à la perfection le moindre de ses mouvements, sa beauté fascinait, son sourire enchantait, mais au fond d'elle, elle ne se sentait pas véritablement à sa place. Il lui manquait quelque chose, ou du moins quelqu'un, pour avoir pleinement la tête à profiter de cette « cérémonie ». Une personne en qui elle avait placé beaucoup d'espoirs vains, pour qui elle s'était apprêtée comme jamais. Quelqu'un à qui elle en demandait peut-être trop, sans même le réaliser véritablement. Quelqu'un qui l'avait certes tant blessé par le passé, mais qui toutefois, lui avait apporté bien plus que bon nombre d'individus réunis n'avaient jamais pu le faire. L'homme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis deux décennies, auprès de qui elle rêvait de pouvoir finir ses vieux jours. Tous semblaient passer une soirée des plus agréables, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça, elle se devait de revêtir son plus beau rôle d'actrice.

Toujours dissimulé dans un endroit stratégique où on ne pouvait pas le remarquer mais où il ne perdait aucune miette de ce qui se déroulait dans le hall, il ne détachait pas son regard d'elle. Cette grâce dont son corps tout entier était empli, cette chaleur qui se répandait partout où elle passait, cette douceur dont elle faisait preuve à l'égard de tous, tout ça n'était qu'une partie de son charme. Elle était tout bonnement rayonnante à ses yeux, et l'était toujours, même lorsqu'elle lui apparaissait triste. Il avait trouvé en cette demoiselle quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu nulle part ailleurs, elle était tout bonnement unique, et il se considérait des plus honorés qu'un jour, leurs chemins se soient croisés pour ne plus jamais se séparer, malgré les épreuves. Une légère pression sur son pantalon se fit sentir et il roula des yeux, accordant finalement un regard à la petite silhouette qui venait le déranger dans sa contemplation. Il lui fit signe par un doigt devant sa bouche de demeurer silencieuse et immobile, ne voulant surtout pas que son plan vole en éclats si près du but. Un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre, et il constata qu'il ne restait à présent plus que 48 secondes. Il attrapa la main de l'enfant à ses côtés, reportant alors son attention complète sur Lisa.

Cette dernière bavardait à présent avec l'un des membres du conseil, enroulant machinalement l'une de ses mèches brunes autour de son doigt, tandis que le reste de sa ravissante chevelure retombait en cascade dans son dos. Bientôt, il pourrait y glisser une main sans soucis, ce qui ne manqua pas de lui arracher un sourire. Il crevait d'envie d'enrouler un bras possessif autour de la taille de la demoiselle, de pouvoir lentement caresser son flanc. D'enfin montrer à tous ces idiots prétentieux qu'elle l'avait choisi lui, et pas un autre. Et de ne cesser de répéter à l'oreille de la doyenne qu'il rêvait de lui retirer cette robe qui semblait avoir été faite pour elle. Elle était sienne, ce n'était un secret pour personne, et ce depuis les tout premiers temps de leur relation officielle. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais cherché à le cacher, bien trop ravi qu'après tant d'années, elle ait encore bien voulu de lui. Elle ne s'était jamais lassée de lui, et lui d'elle. Ils savaient comment maintenir la passion entre eux, et ce soir, elle aurait une preuve supplémentaire qu'il était plein de surprises.

3... 2... 1. L'instant T était enfin arrivé, les portes du hall s'ouvrirent en grand, tandis que la plupart des lumières s'éteignaient, n'illuminant alors plus que le centre de la salle. Rapidement, un groupe de mariachis prit ses marques et entama un de leurs plus fameux morceaux, sous la stupeur des invités et de la « star de la soirée ». Elle les reconnut immédiatement comme ceux ayant travaillé avec Juan Gabriel, ses yeux pétillants de fascination face à leur performance. Ce fut ce moment précisément qu'il choisit finalement pour sortir de sa cachette, entrainant avec lui la fillette, Cuddy leur tournant alors le dos. Le sourire de la jeune femme ne se fit alors que plus grand en sentant l'enfant lui sauter dans les jambes, se penchant immédiatement pour la soulever tandis que son regard croisait celui de son compagnon tout juste se redressait-elle. Elle réduisit rapidement la distance restante entre eux, et déposa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, véritablement soulagée et émue. Il était venu, il n'avait pas oublié l'importance que cette soirée avait pour elle. Et qui plus est, il s'était aussi arrangé pour faire venir Rachel, geste qui la touchait profondément. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, il était présent, tout n'avait été que mise en scène pour rendre la surprise d'autant plus inattendue.

Sans plus attendre, il noua un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et glissa un baiser dans le creux de sa nuque, marquant ainsi son territoire face à un donateur qu'il trouvait un peu trop intéressé par le physique de cette dernière. Elle profitait avec grand plaisir du concert privé que le groupe leur offrait, enchantée de voir l'une de ses propositions être réalisée, qui plus est par l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui avait su écouter ses envies. Il faisait véritablement attention à ce qu'elle pouvait dire, malgré l'impression qu'il donnait au quotidien. Tout comme il s'était souvenu du Mont Saint-Michel, il avait une fois de plus retenu un détail qui pour certains auraient pu paraître insignifiant, et s'en était servi pour la rendre heureuse. Elle sautillait sur place, tandis que Rachel applaudissait fièrement, marquant ainsi le rythme comme elle pouvait. Il n'y avait aucun doute, Cuddy appréciait enfin pleinement la célébration de ses quinze années de loyaux services. Instinctivement, leurs mains se nouèrent, tandis que le regard de la demoiselle demeurait fixé sur les musiciens. Après leur performance, elle alla joyeusement les féliciter, les remerciant à de très nombreuses reprises d'être venus, leur proposant même au passage de rester profiter du buffet s'ils le souhaitaient. House en profita ensuite pour la rejoindre, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

**\- Je présume que tu es celui que je dois remercier pour cette fantastique surprise, n'est-ce pas ? **Gloussa-t-elle, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, le bout de son nez délicieusement plissé.  
\- **De rien ! **S'exclama-t-il fièrement avant de froncer les sourcils et de prendre un air grave. **Par contre, tu me dois 2 000 $ Cuddles. Avec possibilité de paiement en nature.**

Amusée, elle lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le torse, avant de finalement se pencher – certes un peu difficilement – pour prendre Rachel dans ses bras. Elle la cala sur le côté de son flanc et déposa un doux baiser sur son front, véritablement ravie que sa petite famille soit à ses côtés en cette soirée si « spéciale ». De nombreux regards étaient d'ailleurs fixés sur eux, peu habitués à les voir tous les trois réunis, encore moins en de telles circonstances. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour Cuddy, le poids sur ses épaules et le nœud qui lui serrait la gorge avaient à présent totalement disparus, elle pouvait enfin passer un bon moment sans se poser un million de questions. Enfin, du moins, en s'en posant bien moins. Plus rien ne l'empêchait vraiment de passer une bonne soirée, d'en profiter pleinement à présent qu'elle se sentait à nouveau complète.

**\- Wilson va quand même se mettre 300$ dans la poche ? **L'interrogea-t-il finalement alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la fontaine à champagne, et que l'enfant jouait avec les cheveux de sa mère.  
**\- Pourquoi, pour t'avoir convaincu de venir ? **Dit-elle, tout en remplissant sa coupe, le sourire aux lèvres. **J'en doute. Surtout que, maintenant que j'y pense, il était au courant pour les mariachis, et il a tout bonnement pensé que c'était une idée stupide. Il en est même tombé des nues en apprenant qu'à l'origine, elle venait de moi. Et puis, tu savais ce que James et moi avions manigancé, ça annule complètement le pari !  
\- Dommage franchement, parce qu'il avait presque réussi à tenir sa langue trente secondes à ce sujet**, se moqua-t-il en désignant l'Oncologue, qui se trouvait alors à quelques mètres d'eux.  
**\- Je t'entends crétin**, siffla alors Wilson, fusillant au passage son ami du regard. **Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché à cacher cette information non plus, alors cesse de faire le malin.  
\- Tu ne sais tout simplement pas dissimuler quelque chose, qu'on se le dise**, le reprit le Néphrologue, sa main droite caressant distraitement le flanc de Lisa, la faisant ainsi frissonner d'appréciation. **Et pas de vilains mots devant la petite, quelle mauvaise éducation tu lui offres là !**

Lisa ne put alors retenir un léger gloussement, amusée comme toujours de voir avec quelle aisance Gregory parvenait à rembarrer Wilson, en toute situation qui plus est. Voyant bien ce que ce dernier était quelque peu « blessé » par les propos de son ami, elle entraina son compagnon en direction des tables installées pour le diner, afin qu'ils puissent se restaurer ensemble. Rachel à sa gauche, House à sa droite, elle n'avait besoin de guère plus pour se sentir bien. On ne tarda pas à leur servir les entrées, ainsi qu'aux autres personnes conviées. La petite mangeait tranquillement, veillant à ne pas salir sa jolie robe, bien trop fière de pouvoir porter une si belle tenue, tandis que ses petits pieds se balançaient dans le vide. Lisa l'admirait avec amour, attendrie par l'enfant qu'elle prenait tant plaisir à élever, SON bébé. Ses doigts glissaient dans la chevelure brune de la demoiselle, le regard pétillant. Ce petit bout de chou représentait tant pour elle, et l'avoir à ses côtés, ainsi que son compagnon, à un événement aussi important dans sa carrière que celui-ci la comblait de bonheur.

**\- Dis-moi, qui l'a habillé et coiffé ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement en désignant cette dernière d'un signe de tête. **Tu as mis un de tes larbins sur le coup ?**

Il l'interrogea alors du regard, un morceau de pain dans la bouche, qu'il mâchouilla rapidement puis avala. Il recommença ensuite l'opération, désireux de faire durer un peu plus le suspense vis-à-vis de la réponse qu'il allait lui fournir. Il prit donc tout son temps pour en finir avec ce nouveau morceau, se plaisant véritablement à la taquiner de la sorte. Elle roula des yeux en remarquant sa petite combine, puis décida finalement d'exercer une petite pression sur le genou gauche de son homme, le sommant ainsi de cesser de faire l'andouille. Il ricana légèrement puis avala finalement la pâte obtenue, s'avachissant davantage sur sa chaise. Ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable quand elle était faussement en colère, ou qu'elle désirait obtenir une information ! Il ne se lassait véritablement jamais de la rendre folle, et ce, surtout de lui. Il n'avait jamais vraiment couru après les femmes – et ce, pas uniquement du fait de la condition de sa jambe – mais bon sang, qu'il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir fait la cour à elle, et à elle seule.

**\- Tes propos sont blessants Cuddy, à t'entendre, j'en suis tout bonnement incapable**, sanglota-t-il faussement. **Pour ta gouverne, je me suis chargé d'elle du début à la fin.  
\- Je ne fais que me renseigner**, ricana-t-elle avant de se saisir de ses couverts, impatiente d'enfin pouvoir avaler quelque chose. **Après tout, puisque tu es en mesure de le faire et que j'en ai la preuve, tu pourras t'en charger à d'autres occasions par la suite, quand tu traînes au lit le matin par exemple ! **  
**\- Dans ce cas-là, ça sert à quoi de payer Marina ?** Gémit-il, tout en attaquant à son tour son assiette. **Ce soir, c'était un cas exceptionnel. Tu ne devais absolument rien savoir. Sinon ça aurait gâché ma merveilleuse surprise ! Même la petite ne l'a appris qu'au tout dernier moment.**

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux et entama une discussion avec les autres médecins installés à leur table. Aux yeux de tous, rien n'avait changé dans le comportement de la demoiselle, mais la réalité en était tout autre. Elle ne faisait plus semblant, le sourire plaqué sur son visage était des plus sincères. Entre chaque service, elle en profitait d'ailleurs pour placer Rachel sur ses genoux et la câliner longuement. D'ordinaire, elle n'était pas vraiment partisane d'amener des enfants à ce genre de cérémonies, mais ce soir, elle n'en avait que faire. Au contraire, elle était bien contente de pouvoir partager cet instant, cette célébration d'autant d'années passées au sein du PPTH, avec les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle. C'était la plus belle des reconnaissances qu'on pouvait lui offrir que d'entendre sa fille annoncer fièrement à toute personne la saluant qu'elle était sa maman, ou de voir House se tenir correctement à un événement de la sorte. Et d'y être venu de bon cœur qui plus est, sans qu'elle ne l'y ait forcé. Oh non, il était présent parce qu'il l'avait décidé. Ce soir plus que jamais, elle était comblée, et n'aurait échangé sa vie avec une autre pour rien au monde.

Les heures défilèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la fête battant toujours son plein. De nombreux « couples » se déhanchaient sur le dancefloor – d'ordinaire plus communément appelé hall de l'hôpital -, où les mariachis avaient finalement laissés leur place à un DJ spécialement embauché pour l'occasion. Rachel s'était endormie tant elle était épuisée par sa journée, installée sur des fauteuils, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur les genoux d'un House qui conservait bien sûr un œil sur les faits et gestes de sa compagne. Pour être honnête, cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'isoler un peu, bien au contraire. Sa jambe commençait à lui faire payer le slow échangé un peu plus tôt avec Cuddy, et il n'était pas contre une petite pause. Et puis il avait beau prétendre le contraire, il ne voyait pas Rachel comme un fardeau. Il avait appris à apprécier ce petit être, à connaître cette personnalité en construction qui ne cessait jamais de l'étonner, avec un caractère déjà bien affirmé. Et à vrai dire, il l'appréciait véritablement. Toutefois, il dissimula un sourire lorsque Cuddy revint à son encontre, bien décidé à ne pas lui offrir ce plaisir que de le voir « heureux » en public. Elle se laissa retomber à ses côtés et rejeta sa chevelure brune en arrière, plissant ensuite légèrement le bout de son nez.

\- **Tu as sauvé la soirée**, plaisanta-t-elle, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement, une main sur le bras de son homme. **C'est un fait, je m'en souviendrais de mes 15 ans passés ici.  
\- À ton service ! **S'exclama-t-il à demi-mots pour ne pas réveiller la petite. **C'est littéralement le cas de le dire d'ailleurs.**

Elle roula des yeux et se pencha légèrement vers lui, déposant alors un doux baiser sur sa joue rugueuse. Elle ferma quelques instants ses yeux comme pour profiter de la moindre sensation que ce contact lui faisait ressentir, alors que des papillons virevoltaient dans son estomac. Ils avaient beau se connaître depuis l'université, l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui était toujours aussi fort qu'à ses débuts, voire plus puissant encore. À ses côtés, elle éprouvait toujours les sensations du premier vrai amour, toutes ces petites choses qui rendent l'histoire plus magique. Elle n'avait pas besoin que tout soit rose pour être heureuse dans leur couple, et ce qu'il lui offrait la comblait d'ores et déjà. Elle lui tendit ensuite le boîtier qu'on lui avait remis un peu plus tôt, tandis que sa tête atterrissait sur l'épaule viril. Il arqua un sourcil auquel elle répondit par un hochement de tête, avant qu'il n'ouvre l'objet.

**\- Ils ne se sont vraiment pas foulés**, reconnut-il en constatant la bêtise de ce présent. **Surtout que niveau budget, le PPTH s'en sort très bien. Ils ont plus que de quoi t'offrir un truc digne de ce nom. C'est presque insultant qu'ils optent pour une pauvre montre achetée au rabais.**

Elle reprit son bien et le posa à ses côtés, demeurant toujours lovée contre son homme. Ils étaient certes sur leur lieu de travail, là où ils ne se laissaient jamais allés à de l'« étalage de sentiments » entre eux, mais la conjecture était différente à cet instant. Ils étaient suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas attirer les regards, et l'un comme l'autre ne ressentait plus ce besoin de se cacher comme ils avaient pu tenter de le faire les premiers temps. Après tout, ils avaient su prouver à tous que leur relation n'était pas vouée à l'échec, et qu'ensemble ils pouvaient construire quelque chose de durable. Et ce soir, ils n'étaient en aucun cas la patronne et l'employée, mais bien la « lauréate » et sa petite famille, venue assister à la distinction qui lui était offerte. Ce soir, il était son plus grand soutien, son titre de médecin n'avait que d'importance. La seule étoile brillante de la soirée, c'était elle, la sublime Lisa Cuddy. Et il fallait le reconnaître, ils avaient trop longtemps dissimulé – tant bien que mal – leur attirance l'un pour l'autre, et n'avaient donc nullement envie de s'en priver une fois encore.

**\- Pour le coup, tu as vraiment tapé dans le mille**, gloussa-t-elle adorablement. **J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps ! Mais jamais le conseil n'aurait accepté, après tout, ça ne sert pas leur intérêt propre. Ç'aurait été autre chose si la soirée avait été en leur honneur.**

Il laissa alors apparaître un petit rictus, avant de faire disparaître une partie de son visage dans la chevelure de la demoiselle, déposant alors un baiser sur son scalp. Il glissa ensuite un bras autour de sa taille, désireux de la sentir plus près encore de lui. Elle ne se fit évidemment pas prier, un bras autour de son torse, et un œil rivé sur la petite, qui dormait toujours aussi profondément. Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta du silence que leur offrait leur petite bulle, et de la sensation apportée par le battement du cœur du Diagnosticien contre sa peau. Son souffle la faisait frissonner, ses doigts glissaient sur l'avant-bras de l'homme dans une lenteur extrême, comme pour mémoriser la moindre micro-parcelle de son épiderme. Elle avait beau le connaître quasiment depuis toujours, elle appréciait toujours autant l'ambiguïté que lui apportait leur relation : elle le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, il ne cessait non plus de la surprendre. Il l'émerveillait comme aucun d'autre n'y était parvenu, et c'était clairement une des raisons qui l'avait toujours empêché de tourner la page sur lui, même lorsqu'il l'avait blessé.

**\- J'ai une autre surprise pour toi**, affirma-t-il non sans bomber le torse, **mais celle-ci attendra qu'on soit rentrés. Et que le petit monstre soit couché.  
\- Tu m'en vois impatiente de la découvrir alors, bien que je me doute de ce dont il s'agit ! **Déclara-t-elle avant d'étirer un peu ses jambes, tout en observant brièvement la salle.

Elle se redressa finalement et lui vola un baiser, avant de plisser sa robe, prête à retourner au centre de l'attention. Elle le sentait, chacun commençait peu à peu à ressentir la fatigue, la soirée ne s'éterniserait plus très longtemps. Elle salua donc les invités sur le point de partir, et commença à s'excuser auprès des restants du fait qu'elle n'allait elle aussi plus tarder à rentrer, puisqu'elle avait un enfant en bas-âge à mettre au lit. Une fois son sac à main et sa veste récupérés, elle retourna ensuite auprès de son conjoint. Là, non sans difficultés, elle redressa Rachel tout en douceur, afin de la glisser dans ses bras sans que cela ne la réveille. Fort heureusement, House lui apporta une discrète aide, et tous trois prirent la direction des ascenseurs. Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, Lisa poussa un long soupir, définitivement libérée de toute pression. Ils rejoignirent la voiture sans un mot, et elle installa l'enfant à l'arrière, l'emmitouflant auparavant dans sa petite veste. Elle se tourna ensuite vers House et enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant amoureusement tout en caressant lentement le bas de sa nuque. Elle se détacha lentement de lui après de longues secondes d'un baiser plein de passion, et ouvrit finalement la portière conductrice de sa voiture.

**\- Tu rentres avec nous et je te dépose au travail demain matin ?** Demanda-t-elle, bien consciente qu'il n'était pas venu à pied et que son véhicule resterait potentiellement dans le parking souterrain pour la nuit s'ils désiraient rentrer ensemble.  
**\- Je prendrais un taxi**, assura-t-il avant de la pousser légèrement, la décalant ainsi du siège. **Sinon j'arriverai bien trop tôt si je t'accompagne, et ça, il en est hors de question.** **En plus tu rêves, t'es un danger au volant. Hors de question que je sois ton passager !**

Elle éclata alors de rire et lui tendit immédiatement ses clés, avant de faire le tour de l'automobile pour rejoindre son côté. Ils ne tardèrent guère à se mettre en route, l'habitacle demeurant relativement calme. Une main sur la cuisse de son homme sans aucune arrière-pensée, elle regardait le paysage urbain défiler devant ses yeux, songeuse. Ce soir, elle avait reçu une énième preuve de l'amour que lui portait House, et cela l'avait touché au plus profond de son être. Jamais personne auparavant ne lui avait fait un pareil cadeau, n'avait autant fait attention à ce qu'elle avait pu dire à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Il n'en donnait nullement l'air, mais pourtant, il retenait bien plus de choses que ce qu'il n'y paraissait, et bien plus de détails que quiconque. Il s'était souvenu du Mont Saint Michel, des mariachis et de bien d'autres choses encore. Il avait appris à s'occuper de Rachel sans qu'elle ne le lui demande, et surtout, il avait lui-même fait la démarche d'apprendre à la connaître. Il était bourré de petites intentions, quoi que les gens puissent imaginer. Il était même probablement bien plus attentionné que ne l'étaient bon nombre de personnes sur cette terre.

À bien y réfléchir, si quinze ans auparavant, on lui avait annoncé que les choses se dérouleraient de la sorte, elle n'y aurait en aucun cas cru. À cette époque, s'imaginer en couple avec House était pour elle relatif au fantasme, à la chose dont vous rêvez, ce dont vous désirez au plus haut point, mais qui n'aura pas lieu. Et pourtant, bien des années plus tard, c'était devenu sa réalité. Non sans avoir bataillé pour ce que cela soit possible, non sans un nombre incalculable de désillusions et autres blessures morales, non sans périodes de gros doutes et de remises en question, mais cela ne les avait pas empêchés d'enfin finir par y parvenir. Elle avait fini par passer du simple coup d'un soir à la fac, à la petite-amie officielle – et boss, qui plus est – auprès de laquelle il se réveillait tous les matins. Rares étaient les jours qu'il ne passait pas chez elle, ou à son appartement sans qu'elle n'y soit présente. Et soyons honnêtes, c'était loin de déplaire à la jeune femme.

Finalement arrivés à destination, le moteur coupé et, réalisant que sa compagne était toujours attachée, il se saisit de sa main et y appliqua une légère pression, de manière à attirer son attention. Elle tourna alors la tête vers le Diagnosticien et lui adressa un doux sourire, avant de réellement sortir de ses pensées. Le passé était le passé, et ce soir, elle avait fêté ses quinze ans de loyaux services envers le Princeton Plainsboro auprès des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus au monde dans sa vie. Ce soir, dans leur lit, les deux amoureux célébrèrent eux aussi l'occasion, mais d'une manière bien plus intime, plus propres à leur histoire. Et si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'elle espérait bien pouvoir fêter les quinze prochaines à ses côtés une fois de plus...

_The End._


End file.
